


Hot Boss

by LookWithYourSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookWithYourSoul/pseuds/LookWithYourSoul
Summary: Severus needs a new employee, and Harry needs to get away.





	Hot Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the FIRST fic I ever written! Yay!

The letter arrived sometime during the morning, along with a dozen others. It was an answer to his ad on the Daily Prophet for the position of cashier in his apothecary, located in muggle London. The wording was very formal, like all the other ones he has been receiving since posting the ad. The letter content wasn't anything out of the ordinary, it was who it was from that was surprising.

 

Harry Potter.

 

He re read the letter three times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Potter was indeed applying for the job, a job that by all accounts he didn't need. There had to be a reason for this, and Severus wasn't one for having questions not answered. Of all the places to work why would he choose to apply for his apothecary, not even that, he was supposedly the richest wizard alive. Severus just had to know, and so he sent an owl that same day requesting Potter to come next weekend for an interview. He wasn't planning on hiring Potter really his shop didn't need the publicity. But an interview would give him the opportunity to interrogate the brat.

Within a couple of hours Severus got an owl confirming the day and time Potter was to come. Saturday, he was going to see him Saturday. 

\-----

 

Saturday morning saw Harry sitting across from Severus Snape. They been talking for about an hour, Severus asking all sort of questions. It was supposed to be an interview but felt more like an interrogation.

“Why did you apply for this job?”

 

“I feel I have the neces-” 

 

“The real reason Potter.”

 

Harry sighted. Nothing could get past Snape. 

 

“I was looking for something away from the wizarding world. Your shop is almost centered in the muggle world. Also, I just couldn't pass up the chance of seeing you and talking to you again.” 

 

The last part he whispered so low Snape probably didn't hear it or chose not to comment on it. 

 

“My shop is for the most part muggle, only the rare witch wizard come in. My potion orders are done by owl. My clientele consists of elderly or adults who prefer the quiet and professionalism or my business and I want to keep it that way. I don't want to see any boisterous teens or noisy witches causing a racket. I'm referring to your fans Potter! Am I going to expect trouble by hiring you?”

 

“Not at all sir. In fact I was going to ask you if we could keep my employment here a secret. I'm won't be telling anyone anyways.”

 

So the brat really was looking for a place away from the wizarding world. The rumors in the news papers must have been true then. There were speculations that the Weasleys were pushing Potter to marry Ginerva, have kids, and become an Auror that he snapped. It was front page news a couple months ago, Potter had yelled at Ginerva and her brother at a ministry function and stormed off. There was a picture and everything. 

He really needed the help lately and Potter was smart, talented, and gorgeous. 

Damn, he thought he had gotten over that, but seeing Potter here so close, he couldn't deny how attracted he was. It couldn't hurt to have some eye candy around now could it.

 

“Very well Potter, you are hired”

 

“Really? Thank you sir. You won't regret this, I promise.”

 

“I really hope so Potter. I would like you to start on Monday if possible”

 

“That's perfect. I will see you Monday then” 

\-----

Harry couldn’t believe his luck. He really didn’t expect to get hired all those months ago. All he wanted was to see Snape once more and probably talk to him for a bit. But he got so much more. Now he got to see him and talk to him almost everyday, sometimes even on weekends. 

The man was just plain sexy. It was hard to concentrate some days. Snape didn’t even realize how good he looked. But, Snape was his boss now, he would never look Harry’s way. 

Over the months they have talked and gotten closer as friends. They both had to tell some truths about their conduct towards each other in the past. That had been the most liberating moment for Harry, and he thought Snape’s too. 

 

It was a Saturday, usually Harry only worked a half day, but today he offered to stay and help with organizing the storage room. Harry was moving some boxes around when Snape told him he could take a break. Harry looked over where Snape was standing with some parchment and quill listing down inventory. He was openly staring now and Snape noticed.

 

“Is there a reason you are staring at me Potter?”

 

“You’re so damn hot”

 

Wait. What? Did he say that out loud? He did! The silence was killing him. Oh no, now Snape was gonna fire him and hex him out of the shop. Why wasn’t he saying anything. Harry took a deep breath and looked up, and froze in place. Snape was walking towards him with a smirk on his face and a sway to his hips.

 

“So you think I’m hot Potter?”

 

“Yeah. And sexy. And gorgeous”

 

“Is not very professional to be lusting after your boss”

 

“I been know to break the rules”

 

“Very true. Maybe I should punish you.”

 

“God yes!”

 

Harry couldn’t stop himself any longer and threw himself at Snape. Their lips crashed together, while Snape pushed him against a wall. Snape thigh brushed against his groin bringing a gasp out of Harry. They both touch and kissed and licked everywhere they could reach. Snape was the one to pull back panting holding himself with his forearms against the wall. 

 

“We should move this somewhere more comfortable”

 

“Thought you’ll never suggest it”

 

Snape smiled at him, an actual warm loving smile. He stepped back and took Harry’s hand, pulling him along to his bedroom. Harry was so happy and so in love, and by the looks of it, it was reciprocated. He had to ask, but not today. Tomorrow they would talk about it and figure out where they stood. Hopefully Snape would let him stay as his employee. Harry wouldn’t bear it if someone else got this hot, sexy man as their boss. 

 


End file.
